


New life

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's more comfort than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Phila feels devastated at the death of Emmeryn, making a decision that will make her came across with her past.





	1. Phila's decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> I hope you like it. This my first time doing a multichapter fic.

She woke up.

She felt an intense pain opening her eyes, a pain that slowly began to spread to the rest of body.

She realised quickly she couldn't move anything that wasn't her head. Her moans from the pain alerted the healer near she.

Her vision was a little blurred but she recognized the girl who was attending her, she remembered seeing her always at princess Lissa's side. The blonde girl checked her bandages, first her arms, later her torso and finally her legs, between the pains for the checking she could turn her head to the side and she saw how she was almost totally covered in white. The movement from the head gave increased her pain and she answered with a moan that catched the attention of the caretaker.

"Don't move, you are still very weak" Maribelle warned to her patient. She moved to grab a staff near and she used it on her. "One of yours wounds has reopened, at least this time it doesn't seem too serious like the last time it happened some days ago"

Some days ago? That thought came to her mind. In previous times she hadn't been more than 2 or 3 days at bed and now she had spent some days not only at bed but without been awake?

"I'm really glad you are awake now, you know. The first days we thought you wouldn't make it" The healer confessed, maybe she didn't have any relationship with the people she treated but she really valued her skills healing and she hated death.

Phila didn't expected to have been injured that serious. She started thinking about her last memories but she didn't remembered the fight that brought her there, the last thing she remembered was going to confront Plegia to save the Exalt.

"Emm..." She tried to say but the sound died at the first syllable.

"Don't talk. Try to rest please" the healer answered at her pointless attempt to comunicate.

Phila closed her eyes and fall sleep seconds after.

 

The next time she woke up she felt someone grabbing her hand. She opened her eyes and her vision was as blurry as the last time, her heart tightened when she thought she saw a blonde figure she knew pretty well. She opened her mouth but was interrumped by the figure.

"Captain"

Her vision cleared a bit but she had already identify her companion with the rank she had used to call her, she looked at her and felt a brief headache.

Cordelia was still holding her hand, she could she had a tired face, her arms were covered with bandages and there were a pair of scratches in her face.

"Captain, I was worried" the redhead confessed. "I knew you were going to recover, you have been always so strong"

Phila tried to say something but she started to cough. Cordelia helped her to sit on the bed, feeling a small pain with the movement but she felt better than the last time.

"Lady Maribelle and princess Lissa have been doing everything in her hand with everyone" Cordelia continued. "Everyone has been busy after the war ended, specially king Chrom and his tactician we really need to rebuilt a lot of things, I have started to see all the pegasus knights that are left, there isn't to many but we can make an squad with them. We will find new recruits, now we have plenty of time and we still have our captain.

She didn't listened the last half of what the younger woman said. There was only two words that she shouldn't have listened in her life and now resonated in her head after being listened just once, king Chrom. A milion thoughts went through her head. Maybe Cordelia used a wrong tittle with him, maybe she had abdicated after everything, maybe she was injured and he was replacing her in the duties until she was better. Maybe she was dead. Maybe she couldn't have save her.

Cordelia saw how Phila's eyes were filled with horror and she realised what she had said. It was not the time to gave that news. She tried to fix her moment of carelessness.

"Captain, I'm sorry. We tried to save the Exalt but the fall was from a very high weight." Cordelia said.

Phila just stared at her in shock. This had to be a joke. In that moment she remembered what happened, the Exalt was at Grangel's hands and she with her squad had a good strategy to rescue her but some risen archers risen where they were and they were attacked. Now she understood why she had all her injuries, she had been almost slaughtered.

Her breathing became heavier. She requested to the red-head to leave her alone because she was tired.

She didn't sleep that night, she cried in silence until the sun rose.

 

Her recovery was a painful and slow proces. Cordelia came to visit her when she had time and explained how the rebuild of the pegasus knight was going even Sumia, who was helping with the pegasus, came some days but she didn't paid attention. In all this days she could only think about Emmeryn and her incompetence doing the only job she had to do, saving the life of the most important person on her life.

When she could left from the hospital, her first request was to see Emmeryn's grave.

It was located at the royal mausoleum, next to her father's grave. King Chrom decided to accompany her. They didn't talked on the way, after all they hadn't talked too much the years before, for Phila he was the small prince of Ylisse and her Exalt's beloved younger brother, for Chrom she was the most important knight and the closest person to her sister. She thought that he felt strange with the Exalt crown on his head, they both knew that he had not been prepared to be the ruler, it still felt that he being in that position was wrong but she knew it was only a matter of time she will get used to it.

The pain she felt when she saw the grave was bigger than she thought. There was the real prove that she was gone. She started to cry again.

Chrom hugged her until she stopped, she apologised.

"It's okay to cry. She loved you so much, I can imagine you also felt the same" he responded.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Your Majesty" Phila thanked him.

"She was really an angel, wasn't she? She was the best big sister and Exalt one could ask for. "Chrom said being honest. "Even her dead was because she thought in the others, because she thought about me. I should have been stronger or wiser or whatever, I should have been able to save her"

"Your Majesty, please, don't be so hard on yourself, the Exalt's death was not your fault" Phila said. "If we have to blame someone then it should be me, I should have been always here for her and I just failed, first when she got caught and after.. "

"Phila it was neither your fault. Grangel's the one to blame but he's dead so at least we could say she was avenged" Chrom answered.

After some minutes of silence, the king excused himself and left the place because he had a meeting with his tactician. Phila spend more time there. Watching her incompetence in the most guilty and terrible consequence it had.

On her way to the stables, where she knew Cordelia was waiting for her, she was burdened by thoughts and feelings, she could only think in her failure and how the people tried to justified it saying she tried to protect Emmeryn when she had always failed, when she failed in the most important moment.

When she arrived, she went next to the younger girl and before she could start talking she let her new thoughts escape her lips.

"Sorry but I'm not going to continue being the captain neither being a pegasus knight. I'm leaving Ylisstol, the crown doesn't need a knight that doesn't know to do her job"

 


	2. A beautiful encounter

"Thank you so much, young lady"

Phila gave to the old woman the basket with vegetables that she helped to not be stolen by some bandits. The conquest of Walhart of the all continent of Valm was giving a hard time to all the people making the assaults to multiplicate because of the lack of food. War only gave sadness.

She had left from Ylisse two years ago. She still could heard Cordelia pleading to her to stay with them but if she had stayed she would have only feel a failure, she knew she was someone not deserving of that place.

She was better know. She had lived in different villages from the two continents, only a few weeks in all of them, helping the people there. It was her way of redeem herself for failing to the most important person in her life.

She went to see the elder of the village. It was always the same, she offered herself to guard the town and only asked for food and a bed till things calm a bit.

"We will accept your request, we have had some troubles not only with bandits but also the grimleal" the elder explained."Do you really want to be involve"

" I will lend my strenght in everything I can" Phila promised.

"You don't mind having to share the house with someone, don't you?" the man asked. " You could live with Valerie and Emma. Valerie is an older woman who's really sick and Emma takes care of her but sometimes she needs helps so you would be a great company for both"

"Does taking care of Valerie need a lot of work?" the woman asked.

"Not really, it's more complicate. Emma is a girl we rescued some months ago from the grimleal, she managed to escaped from their control and when we met her she could barely talk and her movements were slow and clumsy, she's better know but sometimes she have strong headaches and Valerie can't take care of her"

"It is not a problem for me being with them, if they are pleased to have me as their companion I will accept be there" Phila answered.

"They will be okay with having someone more, I'm sure of that" the elder responded.

 

They arrived to the house, it was small, the elder told her that it had two bedrooms and a small garden so probably it was better than most of the other houses. They knocked on the door and waited in silence for one of the two women, probably the younger one because Valerie spent most of the time at bed, feeling too much pain in her bones when moving for so long, to open the door. Finally the door opened, revelling the younger women.

Phila stared at shock at who her new companion was.

"Lady Emmeryn?" Phila gasped in completly shock, looking at the women inside the house.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing but she knew perfectly how the Exalt looked, the round face, the blue eyes, the blonde hair,... for some reason she was seeing lady Emmeryn two years after her death.There was only one diference, the mark of the exalt was not there.

"I beg you perdon? Did you say something, my listening is not the best" the blond women asked.

"No, nothing, you just remember me a lot someone I knew" Phila answered still looking at her with shock.

They entered and saw that Valerie was at the kitchen, she was a very old woman, she had breathing troubles and she was sitting because walking gave her a lot of pain and always needed a hand to help her to do it. The elder presented Phila as the new guardian of the town, and he asked them to accomodate her for a few weeks. They accepted, they feared all the dangers that had been haunting them the past months, and Emma show her the house and her future bedroom, that she will be sharing with the blonde woman. The bedroom had two beds, and a wardrobe and a table that they will be sharing, it was not big but both could coexist perfectly there.

At the afternoon, after she could have settle in, not that it had been a difficult task because she didn't have too many things from her older life, she at in the kitchen, looking at Emma who was now taking care of the garden. Emma, even the names were alike. Phila couldn't take her eyes off her, this had to be a cruel prank from the gods or maybe a way to never forget her mistakes. After a few hours she finally was convinced that she couldn't be the exalt, first because lady Emmeryn was dead and second because the lack of mark, but she could totally past as the Exalt, maybe the Grimleal was planning to do something with that resemblance.

 

Phila's first days in the new town were calm. She only had one big encounter with a group of bandits and her skills gave her a quick victory. She mostly helped the villager when they needed someone with strenght. She hadn't talk too much with Valerie or Emma, they were mostly at home and she was mostly out, but sometimes when she was at home she had catch the blonde women looking at her and move away her eyes from her when she had realised that Phila has catch her but she had also been caught looking at her. She enjoyed so much the little moment with Emma, she also remembered her about lady Emmeryn in personality, but Emma was more kind than calm and their relationship was one of friends, not a knight protecting her lady.

One night, she woke up at midnight and she saw Emma was having a nightmare. She slipped out her bed and tried to wake her up. Emma woke up crying and really nervous, Phila sat on her bed and tried to reconfort her, caressing her back and later putting her hand in her shoulder while the blonde women thank her.

"You don't need to thank me. I am here to help you" Phila responded.

"I want to thank you, I was having a really bad time. I know it was a nightmare but it really felt like it was real. I felt to much pain but I don't remember why" Emma explained. She hold Phila's hand and squezed it, making her heart beat a little faster "You are very kind, I, well, we are very glad you're here . It's good to have someone of your age near you and specially if she's a beautiful, strong woman"

Phila's blushed a little with the last words.

"You don't have other friends than Valerie in the town?" Phila asked.

"For my circumstances people is really exceptical when they treat me specially coming from the grimleal" Emma confessed.

"They are losing a really good friend and an amazing women" Phila said making the blonde women giggle.

They both went to sleep but for some reason neither could stop thinking about the other.


	3. A new reality

The days passed and Phila was eveytime more comfortable, in some way she had started to feel at home, specially with Emma. These day it was going to be a celebration in the main square of the town for the wedding of the granddaughter of the elder. Valerie convinced the two young women to go in her representation, she couldn't go because she was feeling a lot of pains in her legs, even when neither wanted to be.

They both were a little far from were the big party was. They were sitting, talking about little things when Emma whispered to her that a man of their age was watching them.

"He's probably looking at you, you are very beautiful" Emma said making Phila blush a little.

"He could be looking at you, you are also very beautiful" Phila responded.

"People look at me because they see someone who was with the Grimleal not a future bride" Emma said with sad eyes.

"I really feel he would be looking you before me. I'm not sure I'm the type of anyone" Phila confessed. She had always thought that she was first a kinight and second a woman.

" I know you are the type of some people. You are strong and kind, that's not something many people have" the blonde girl said with a blush. "In case he's interested in me she's losing time so I hope it's in you"

"I like more to talk to you than to have a husband" Phila said.

"Good, I like that we think alike" Emma said, still blushing, and looking at her own hands.

 

In the next days, Phila's work became less calm. There were more assaults but the problem was when she encountered a risen. She could eliminated it but she returned back at home injured. She was glad that Valerie was sleeping but Emma saw her and inmediantly stopped doing what she was doing to treat her. The blonde girl was scared when she first saw the injury but luckily was not a serious one. When she finished healing her, she stayed at her side. Emma asked for one of her scars, the one she had for when she failed the Exalt.

"It's a reminder that I'm a failure" Phila answered.

"Don't think about yourself like that" Emma said. "You have helped so many people"

"That doesn't excuse my mistakes" Phila said very serious. She knew that anything she said it wouldn't change her mind.

"Is that why you accept so many hard jobs in all these villages and never try to have a home? Because you failed once?" Emma asked sad.

"Because I failed the only time I couldn't do it" Phila explained.

"Phila, you deserve to be happy" Emma said holding her hand and kissing it.

Phila didn't say anything, she only thought that after two years it was the first time she could have openned a little with someone.

 

One night, Phila woke up and when she didn't saw she started to look for her in all the house. She eventually found her at the garden, she was watching the stars. She sat at her side, feeling the silence until Emma broke it.

" I was really scared when the people in the town said you were injured. I have never been so relieved until I saw your injury was easy to treat" Emma confessed. "Maybe you don't realise but you had made a good impact to a lot of people and you have saved a lot of lifes, specially in my life"

"Thank you for caring about me. I want you to know that you are also very special to me, it has passed so many time since I have felt so good with someone" Phila said a little surprised for the blonde girl's words.

"I want you to be happy, Will you try?" Emma asked.

Phila only nodded and Emma hugged her.

 

The next day, Phila was at the garden training when she heard a loud noise in Valerie's bedroom. When she arrived she saw that Emma was holding her head and there was pieces of glass in the floor. She cleaned up everything and led Emma to the kitchen and offered her some water.

"I am fine, thank you. I was doing fine till the headache started" Emma explained when she saw Phila's worried face. "It was really intense and some images came to my mind, a blue haired called me, a mad man mocked him and a cliff, I don't know what does mean, maybe they are memories from the past I don't remember"

Phila watched her in shocked, like the first day. She was truly Emmeryn, she had survived for some miracle, her head was trying to make her remember even if she couldn't.

"You don't really remember?" was the only thing Phila could say.

"Only these three images but I don't know anything more" Emma confessed.

"You have been alive all these time" Phila said relieved.

"Phila, do you know who I am?" Emma asked.

"Of course, you are lady Emmeryn, the previous exalt" Phila answered.

"But the previous exalt is dead" Emma said. "I can't be her"

"People asumed you were dead but you are alive"

"No, I can't be. I'm just a poor woman who was unlucky to fall under a grimleal's tramp"

Emma went out the house and she returned at night while Phila waited for her return at the door's house. When Emma saw her she started talking.

"Phila, sorry for what had happened. Even if I was the exalt, her dead symbolized a new era of pacifism, she's a symbol that can't be revived, lady Emmeryn died that day" Emma explained. "Also, I'm Emma and this is my life"

"I'm sorry, I just get carried by the emotion of the idea that the exalt was alive"Phila said.

"I understand. You remember your past life" Emma said.

"Maybe it's time to forget it"

Before Emma could say something, Phila kissed her with a very passionate kiss that Emma kissed her back . When they separated, Emma was the one to talk.

"Is this a promise for a new life?"

Phila responded with a new kiss.


End file.
